No Damsel
by That dorky blonde
Summary: Artemis has been captured by the Shadows and it's all Wally's fault. How can he save her when she could be dead? Spitfire oneshot. Rated T for a reason. I don't own Young Justice.


Sportsmaster threw me into a cell and I rolled into the wall. "Thanks for the consideration Dad," I coughed sarcastically. He glared at me from under the mask and I got a kick in the ribs. I coughed as the cell door closed and my dad walked away. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Wally. Stupid Jade threw a stupid sai at stupid Wally and I shoved him out of the way. That gave Sportsmaster the opportunity to put me in a headlock and threaten the team. Not wanting me dead, they surrendered and walked away. I was taken captive.

I knew the Shadows would be wondering what to do with me. Use me as bait, torture me for information, kill me, the options were limitless. Though the Shadows were mainly assassins, so I was betting on the "kill" option. I wondered if the team was thinking up a way to get me out. Not that I needed help. All I needed to do was find my bow and arrows and get out of here in one piece. Easy enough, I guess, in a way. I stood up and leaned against the cell wall, wondering how to get out.

As I was thinking, footsteps echoed through the room. I got off the wall and leapt into a fighting stance. Cheshire walked in front of my cell and I gave a scoff.

"Hey little sister," she said in her sly way. "How are things?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the hell up Jade. You're the reason I'm here."

She took off her mask and looped her arms through the cell bars. "That's not very nice little sis. The reason you're here is because you care about that Flash Jr., not because of me."

I could tell my face was turning red from Jade's smug expression. I huffed and turned around, refusing to look at her.

"Artemis come on," she started.

"'Artemis come on' what?" I asked, mimicking her tone while still refusing to look at her. She sighed.

"I tried Artemis, just know that."

Before I could ask what she meant, I felt myself being yanked up by my neck and was thrown into the wall. I looked up to see Sportsmaster and I shot a glare at him. He grabbed me by the neck again and started to squeeze. I thrashed around in his grip and landed a few kicks. Though they didn't do anything. Still choking me, Sportmaster slammed me into the wall repeatedly. I involuntarily tried to gag, but I didn't have any air to let out. My vision started blurring and spots covered the cell, my dad and Jade.

I was suddenly dropped and I curled into a fetal position, retching and holding my burning throat. Just as the air started to return, my dad kicked me hard in the ribs. I heard something crack and before I could even let loose a groan I was kicked in the stomach. I quickly made my way to my knees and I began coughing and gagging up blood. Something hard and metal hit me in the head and I fell forward.

If they were going to kill me, it would be in the most painful way possible. Tortured to death.

Wally's POV

"We HAVE to go get her!" I insisted.

"Wally, we can't just go get her. That'll just put Artemis and ourselves in more danger," M'gann tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off and walked up to Kaldur.

"You're our damn leader. Lead us with a plan to save Artemis!" I demanded.

"Kid Flash, calm yourself. Artemis will get back, one way or the other-"

"What if the 'other' way is getting her back dead! We have to save her now!" I shouted.

Robin walked up behind me. "KF, calm down. We _will_ get Artemis back. She's a fighter, they won't be able to kill her without her putting up a fight."

"Though what if she can't put up a fight?" I croaked. There wasn't an answer. I knew she could fend for herself, but even Artemis needs help sometimes. I started worrying as soon as Artemis was in the headlock. I wouldn't stop worrying until we got her back.

Artemis' POV

I forced myself to stand up again. I ignored the blood coming out of every cough. I ignored the bruises circling my neck. I ignored the black eye, the bloody body and broken bones. I ignored it all and swung my fist towards Sportsmaster once more.

I was weak. I was nearly unconscious. I'd probably be dead in the next few minutes. But I still swung.

He immediately grabbed my wrist and threw me across the room. I crashed into a bunch of random crates and took a shaky breath. More blood came out of my coughs. Bruises covered more than my neck. I was bloody, broken and battered. I attempted to stand up again, but my arms refused to lift me up. I couldn't fight anymore. I just couldn't.

A small moan escaped my lips. I knew I was dead. Before I could even silently wish my teammates well without me, I was picked up by my neck once more. My eyes locked onto my dad's and they were malicious. Murderous. Mad. He squeezed my neck. I couldn't breath. I couldn't even make an effort to save myself. I was dead.

Though right when I thought he was about to kill me, I was dropped to the floor. I went in and out of consciousness and was taken to my cell an unceremoniously dumped there. I had no idea how long I had been captured for. I guessed a day, maybe a little bit more. My throat was burning and dry. If I moved my bones I was met with pain greater than death. Bruises were hidden underneath layers of blood. I was going to die here. In a cold, unforgiving cell. Bleeding and battered and bruised. Things passed through mind, things I wish I had done.

I curled up into a ball and a few hit tears rolled down my face. I would never see my friends again. I would never see Wally again. His red hair and mischievous green eyes appeared in my head, his voice echoing. We had kissed on New Year's, but I never told him. I never told him that I love him. So many good memories. His laugh, his stupid antics, our arguments, I loved them all. I have no idea when, but the thoughts and pain became to much for me and I blacked out.

Wally's POV

Two days after Artemis' capture we came up with a plan. It was a very good plan. Robin hacked the systems to create a distraction and find Artemis. The Shadow assassins were quick to come, but we were well prepared. As the battle began, Superboy threw the assassins into each other and the walls and other things. Miss M was telepathically throwing things and mind-battling some of the Shadows. Rocket was flying around, beating up bad guys and Zatanna was using some spells that I'll describe as interesting. Aqualad was doing combat with his water bearers and Robin soon joined the fight. I was just speeding around and punching the villains in the face. At one point, Robin and me were back to back. He told me where Artemis was and I didn't hesitate to speed away.

I passed more Shadow assassins in the halls and subdued most of them. I searched for the place Robin told me about and felt a harder pounding in my heart when I found it. A long, long hallway made up entirely of holding cells.

I walked down the hallway, looking for any sign of Artemis. She couldn't be dead. I still needed to tell her something. Our kiss on New Year's gave it away, but I still needed to tell her. I needed to tell Artemis that I love her.

I was so deep in thought, I almost missed her. Not that she was recognizable. The strong and always sarcastic archer looked nothing of what she used to. Curled into a ball, covered in red and black and blue, tears running down her face.

"What did they do to you," I growled. I heard someone clear their voice behind me and I whipped around. Cheshire.

"If I may, my baby sister has been beaten to near death and is currently unconscious. Now, since she is my baby sister and I was not aware that any of this would happen, I'll let you go. Get Artemis and get her out."

I was surprised by Cheshire's words. Though they were genuine. I turned to look at Artemis then turned back to her. Cheshire had disappeared. I shrugged and busted open the door to the holding cell. I saw Artemis cringe and I immediately dashed to her. I crouched down and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Artemis' POV

I heard the door open and I cringed. What terrors did I have in store for me now? Though I felt someone's soft, gentle touch and I risked a glance up. I saw green eyes and red hair.

"Wally? Is that really you?" I croaked. I saw him smile.

"Yeah Artemis. It is. We're gonna get you out of here."

"I could've done it myself. I'm not some damsel in distress!" To prove my point I tried to lift myself into a sitting position. I ended up giving a sharp cry as I hit the floor. Wally lifted me up bridal style and before I could protest, he cut me off.

"You may not be a damsel, but you are in distress."

After he made sure I was okay and comfortable, he sped back the way he came. The team and bioship were waiting for us. M'gann had created a small first aid section by my seat and Wally brought me over. He set me down and told me to sleep. I said I couldn't. So he slid my eyelids shut with one of his hands and before I could fall asleep, I whispered something very softly.

"I love you Wally."

And I swear I heard him reply, "I love you too Artemis."


End file.
